


girls like girls

by etselec



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Petekey genderbent ficlet based on the music video Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko</p>
            </blockquote>





	girls like girls

Michelle had tons of crushes growing up--tons. She never thought she would get one on her best friend, Peyton. They met in 8th grade on the first day of school when neither of them had friends so of course, they immediately bonded.

It was their summer before senior year of high school.

“Michelle!” her brother, Gerard, yelled from upstairs. “I’m going over to Frank’s, you gonna head over to Peyton’s later?”

“Probably,” Michelle replied, thumbing through the pages of her comic book. She was laying on her stomach in front of the TV. “See you.”

“Stay safe,” Gerard snatched his sunglasses from a table, “her boyfriend’s kind of a dick.”

“I know,” Michelle mumbled, shutting the comic book and setting it down on the coffee table.

And with that, Gerard was gone.

Michelle sighed and sat herself down on the couch. She was about to get up to head up to her room but then her phone started to buzz against her thigh. Michelle answered it, switching the TV off. “Yeah, hello?”

“That’s no way to greet your best friend,” Peyton laughed on the other line, “hey, so you gonna come over or what?”

“Is Danny there?” Michelle asked softly.

“Yeah,” Peyton said a bit quieter, “he’s here.”

“Peyton…”

“He’s been really good to me this week, okay?” Peyton interrupted, “I think he’s doing better.”

“Peyton, he,” Michelle’s voice quivered, “he punched you in the jaw for no fucking reason.”

Peyton hushed her. “Honey, it’s nothing, I’m _fine_.”

Michelle sighed, tucking her golden hair behind her hair. “If you say so. I’ll be over in ten.”

Peyton squealed. “Can’t wait! TTYL.”

Michelle hung up and tucked her phone into her back pocket. She took a deep breath before jogging out the door and into her garage. She pulled her bike out, shut the garage and hopped on. Peyton’s house was only about a mile or so away and Michelle knew the route by heart.

She’d helped Peyton through breakups and homework and even that one time when her dishwasher stopped working.

Michelle made it to her house in no time, dropping her bike to the ground and rapping her knuckles against her door.

Peyton immediately answered with a huge smile. “Michelle!”

“Hey,” Michelle returned the smile while Peyton’s boyfriend ruffled up her hair.

Danny grinned. “Hey kiddo.”

Michelle refused to meet eyes with him.

Danny shook his head and stalked off into another part of the house.

Peyton tied her long hair into ponytail before rummaging through one of her kitchen drawers. “Damn it, they were here last week.”

“What?” Michelle propped herself up on the counter, swinging her legs over the edge.

“My cigarettes,” Peyton explained, “ah! Here they are.” She pulled out a pack and shut the drawer with her hip and joined Michelle on the counter, lighting a cigarette.

Michelle pouted at her. “Smoking’s bad for you, you know.”

Peyton rolled her eyes, taking a drag and blowing smoke in her face.

“Gross,” Michelle waved her hand around.

Danny walked in and opened the fridge. “Yo, Peyt, you ever get your parents to get that beer?”

Peyton shook her head. “Still have the same brand, sorry.”

“Of fucking course,” he mumbled, grabbing the bottle and shutting the fridge door. He exited the room.

Michelle’s eyes widened. “I fucking hate him,” she mouthed.

Peyton scowled and punched her in the shoulder. “Play nice, there’s only one Peyton.”

\--

“You wanna go swimming, Way?” Peyton asked as they were lying around her bedroom. The record playing had just started over again. “It’s like 90 degrees out there.”

“Dunno,” Michelle muttered, staring at Peyton as she sprawled out on her bed. She turned pink when Peyton’s stomach peeked out from her striped top. “I mean, um, I don’t have a swimsuit.”

“I got tons,” Peyton leaped back up onto her feet and opened up her closet. “Black’s your color, right?”

Michelle scoffed.

“It is, then?” Peyton giggled, throwing the bikini in Michelle’s direction. She walked over to the other side of the room and began to strip her top off.

“Woah, what are you doing?” Michelle panicked.

“We’re both girls and we’re best friends,” Peyton rolled her eyes, “now come on and change, I won’t judge. We both know your body’s beautiful.”

Michelle turned bright red as she reluctantly took her shirt off and tied the bikini over her chest. She quickly slipped the bottom part on, catching a glance of Peyton’s bare back in the mirror.

Michelle bit her lip, feeling quite exposed. “I haven’t worn a bikini since last year.” She grabbed a hair tie from off of Peyton’s desk and tied her hair into a ponytail.

Peyton finished tying her bikini. “You look great, Michelle, trust me.”

“Thank you,” Michelle squeaked out.

\--

Danny pushed Peyton into the pool once they were outside.

Peyton screamed and found her way to the surface as Danny howled with laughter. “That wasn’t fucking funny, Danny.”

“Aw, babe, I’m sorry,” Danny cooed, kneeling over the edge.

Peyton snatched his forearm and dragged him in with her while Michelle tried not to giggle.

“Peyton!” Danny scrambled from getting to the edge of the pool. “Bitch!”

“That’s what you get,” Peyton spat.

Michelle stepped into the pool and watched from the other side.

Eventually Danny had calmed down and he Peyton were giggling and splashing around. If Danny wasn’t so abusive, Michelle would’ve thought they were pretty okay couple.

“Michelle, get over here,” Peyton ordered, smiling like an idiot.

“I’m fine,” Michelle shook her head, her wet hair splashing her shoulders, “I’m having fun, don’t worry.”

Peyton returned this with a smile. “If you say so.”

\--

Immediately after, some of Danny’s friends burst into Peyton’s house, talking loudly and laughing. They made themselves at home, sprawling themselves out on Peyton’s couch and taking beer out of her fridge.

“Danny, who are these people?” Peyton asked softly, gripping her boyfriend’s arm.

“My friends,” Danny grinned, “they’re nice, trust me.”

Peyton frowned before walking over to Michelle. “You know any of these people?”

Michelle shook her head and shrugged.

Peyton bit her lip before taking a seat next to Michelle on the couch. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Danny clutched her arm and brought her back up.

Michelle’s eyes widened as she watched Danny try and kiss Peyton’s neck as she tried to turn away.

“Danny,” Peyton mumbled, “stop it, I’m not in the mood.”

“Come on, honey,” Danny laughed and playfully grabbed her ass while his friends hollered with laughter.

“Stop it,” Peyton slapped his hand away and fell back down on the couch. She looked to Michelle sympathetically.

Michelle’s eyes seemed to say _I told you._

Peyton stormed off into the other direction and out the door.

\--

Danny’s friends eventually left, leaving Danny to pass out in an armchair with the cheap beer still in his hand.

Michelle resisted the urge to spit on him as she crept out the back door and found Peyton sitting in front of the pool with her knees hugged in front of her chest. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Peyton returned, staring at the pool, “I think I might break up with him.”

“Finally,” Michelle mumbled, scooting closer next to her. “You deserve better.”

Peyton smiled weakly, leaning her head against Michelle’s shoulder. “You’re amazing, Michelle.”

Michelle turned pink.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours until something happened that neither of them knew it was coming.

One minute Michelle was staring into the water and the next, Peyton was leaning in to kiss her. She could feel her breath on her lips and just as they were about to close the gap, Danny burst in yelling.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Danny pushed Michelle to the ground and yanked on Peyton’s arm. “Are you kidding me?”

He continued to yell and scream about things that Michelle didn’t understand. She was still dazed from slamming her face into a rock when Danny pushed her down.

Michelle made eye contact to Peyton, who’s eyes were wide and scared. She swallowed a lump in her throat and gathered up the courage to punch Danny in the face.

Peyton covered her mouth as Michelle punched him again, knocking him unconscious.

“Michelle,” Peyton said in awe. “Oh, God, come here.”

Michelle did as she was told. Peyton grabbed the side of her face and finally kissed her, running her thumb over the cuts Danny had caused.

“I’m sorry,” Peyton muttered, “it was you all along.”

“I know,” Michelle sighed back, “I know.”

 

 


End file.
